Today
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Huddy - Takes place right after 'The Dig' - House has finally got over the break-up. And he wants Cuddy to know it.


_Hi guys ! I've just watched the 150th episode and I felt like writing. I missed Lisa. The story is quite short, it's the best I can do in an hour. Plus, I'm half-asleep, it's written from life, so my ideas could seem.. Awkward.  
><em>

_No one has beta-read me for the moment, so I would appreciate if someone wanted to. ( Especially for the tenses. I suck at conjugation ! )_

_Oh, and I do not own House MD.  
><em>

_Enjoy ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Today<strong>

When Cuddy opened her door after someone has rung the bell, she found a present on the doorway. And nobody with it. It was just there, in a blue package and a yellow ribbon. It was late night, quite cold, she didn't wonder anymore and picked up the thing. She was on her way to open it up when Rachel showed up, dizzy, rubbing her eyes with her fists. She suddenly woke up when she saw the gift.

"Mommy, who is it for ?" she asked, ecstatic. "It isn't your birthday, is it ?"

"Rach, it's late 10, why aren't you in bed ?"

"Thirsty."

"I'm gonna go bring you a glass of water."

Cuddy left the present on the coffee table and went to the kitchen. It was way too tempting for the little girl : she couldn't help it but pulled on the ribbon. As soon as her mom was back with the promised glass, she quickly turned around and hid the disaster. She drank at her gulp, gave the container back to her mother, who put it on the table. She held her daughter, kissed her forehead.

"Now little Rachel is gonna go to bed and make sweet dreams, isn't she ?"

"I'm not little !" she protested after a yawn.

Cuddy chuckled, and took her back to her room, slowly rocking her. Her daughter noisily kissed her cheek when they came in her room.

"Good night Sweetie." Cuddy said. She put her baby in her tiny bed, then tenderly tucked her in. She left, waved her before switching off the lights and silently closing the door.

She was thinking about what she was going to have to do when she remembered about the mysterious present. Even if she didn't want to, a name came to her mind : House. Today, it was supposed to be their first anniversary. To her, it had never been so painful to ' celebrate ' a relationship anniversary. She could perfectly remember the day when she had saved him. It had been testing and upsetting for the both of them, she had hurt him, and then she had fixed it. Though, she did it again two weeks earlier. And she had regrets. A lot. But she was too proud to go backwards and save him again. He had to do some efforts if he wanted to deserve her.

She was being so selfish. She was missing him, she knew he was missing her back, but she wouldn't make a move. She was even worse than he was...

As she stepped in the living-room, she found the present, its wrapping paper scattered all over it. She smiled at her daughter's cute curiosity.

Then she noticed there was nothing else. Maybe Rachel had stolen it ? No, she couldn't have hidden it in her pyjamas. And Cuddy couldn't remember if the present was that light when she took it. It had to be a joke or something...

She grabbed the blue paper, and then she saw the note. It had no signature, but she clearly recognized House's writing. Her heart missed a beat as she read ' Happy anniversary Cuddles '.

He hadn't forgotten.

And this was his way to tell her he wanted her back. She was able to read between his lines by now.

She couldn't remind where she had left her phone. She searched all over the room, eventually found it under the pillows lazily laid on her couch. Cuddy dialled the number she knew by heart, her fingers pressing the keys without her thinking.

"House." she said breathlessly when the tone ended.

"Yeah." he replied. An awkward silence followed.

"I received your present."

"Did you like it ?"

Her hand nervously messed her hair up.

"I did." she simply said. She could hear him breathing through the phone.

"That's good."

"I remembered, you know."

"What ?"

"Our anniversary. It's been a year."

"It would have been a year." he corrected.

She felt a chill going through her body as she heard him. She could feel the tension between them. They had always been very close, at a point where a silence in the middle of a conversation wouldn't make them feel uncomfortable. Now it was over. She had to fill their dialogue.

"I miss you. I miss you so much..."

"I know." he answered.

"Would you celebrate it with me ? Celebrate our first year ?"

"No I wouldn't."

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. He left her wordless for a moment before she felt anger coming to her mind.

"What the hell are you doing House ?"

"No, what the hell are YOU doing ?"

"I-" she stammered.

"Turn around."

She did so and faced the window. He was on the road, leaning on his blue old car. He seemed so exhausted. And sad. She stared at him for a moment and said :

"Why don't you just come in ? We could... I don't know. We could talk."

"I don't think so. It's over. You ended it."

"I did. And I regret. I want you back."

"I don't. I love you but I don't."

She felt her eyes misting up with tears. He kept on speaking :

"When you ended our relationship, you started a countdown. And every day is worse than the previous one to me, just because of you. And, just because of you, my life used to be brighter days after days. You had no right to do this..."

Cuddy couldn't distinguish him in the dark, but she heard his tears in his voice. And it tore her apart.

"Come back." she begged. "I need you. And I know you need me."

"I used to. Now I don't anymore. So I'm gonna get on my car, and I'm gonna drive away. You will never see me again. Satisfied ?"

"No. I don't want you to go. Please House forgive me, tell me what I have to do to get you back..."

"There's nothing you can do. You're too late."

She furiously clenched her fists. He wanted to make her suffer a very last time. He wanted to destroy her again before he goes. How could she have been so naïve and believed he would reconquer her ?

"Say hi to Rachel for me." he finished her off.

She burst into tears as soon as he rung off. He stared at her for a minute, enjoying the disaster he had caused. Now that made everything square. And it didn't mean they would have an other chance. He was done. And this bitter taste in his mouth was gone. He was ready for something new.


End file.
